


"Is it over yet?"

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 27: Post-holiday blues / “Thank God that’s over”





	"Is it over yet?"

Sherlock poked his head from the covers, well, technically, only the top of his head and his eyes could be seen. "Is it over, yet?"

John sighed, but continued to read his book, and didn't bother to look over at him. "Kind of - you managed to sleep through Boxing Day - but New Year's Eve is looming ahead."

"Oh, dear lord..." He disappeared back under the covers and moaned. "Johhhhhnnnn."

John rolled his eyes and folded down the corner of the page he was reading, though he knew Sherlock frowned upon such treatment of books, it was just one of those novels he bought, knowing he'd never finish reading them, then tossed the book onto the bedside table and dove under the blankets in search of his husband. "I'm here, Sherlock. Come here, love."

It was, John considered later as he held Sherlock in his arms as he slept, just one of the many things they never talked about; holidays, especially Christmas, were just difficult. He hadn't had much as a child, but Christmas was one of the bright spots, when his family miraculously became - if not happy, exactly, at least they seemed to know how to behave at Christmas, of course there was always the letdown after - then the harsh return to reality after the New Year, when things went back to normal... he couldn't imagine what the holidays had been like for Sherlock.

"Perfect."

"Hmm?"

"They were perfect. Everything sparkled, everything smelled amazing; spices, the fire that was always going in the fireplace, the scent of the tree, my mum went all out, the best music, food, presents... I loved it until I was eleven - that one Christmas, Mycroft was miserable, all I wanted was to see him happy, but he was home on holiday, because our parents wanted him home, not because he wanted to be - he was happier at school, even then - it wasn't until later that I understood -"

"Understood what?"

"That he had fallen in love."

"Mycroft?"

Sherlock nodded. "He was eighteen, and when his boyfriend's parents found out -"

John raised a curious eyebrow.

Sherlock shook his head.

"Oh."

"So, that's why..."

"Uhmhmm."

"Damn." John pinched his nose.

"Can we hibernate til the second?"

John chuckled, then nodded. "Whatever you want, love." He kissed Sherlock's curls and held him a bit tighter as Sherlock closed his eyes and snuggled closer.

"I love you, John."

"Yeah, I love you, too, Sherlock."


End file.
